


【HPSS】时空旅行者

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	【HPSS】时空旅行者

※人物ooc，文笔渣

※灵感源自《错位时空》

※微量ggad预警

哈利·波特死了。

时隔多年，他再一次来到白色国王十字车站。这一次迎接他的不再是他尊敬的长者，而是一位西装革履的年轻人。

“初次见面，波特先生。”年轻人开了口，语调轻柔却难掩沧桑。哈利可以从他的身上感到一丝熟悉，哪怕他们从未相遇。曾经的狮王开始琢磨起了面前人的身份。

“别猜了。我是死神。”死神从西装内卝侧拿出了一个怀表，看了一眼，又拿出一块布缓缓擦卝拭，“我还有事情，就免去那些绕来绕去的寒暄，直奔主题。你作为我曾经的'主人'，帮我毁掉了死亡圣器，让这个世间永久失去凌卝驾我之上的人，我觉得我有必要报答一下你。我能实现你三个愿望。”

他可真像一个斯莱特林。哈利默默地吐槽道，肆无忌惮地直视了面前人血红的瞳孔，他有些怀疑这位死神和伏地魔是不是有点血缘关系了。照常理而言，死神应该很老了，为什么他还那么年轻，头发还是黑不溜秋的？是不是中了什么诅咒还是喝了什么魔药？教授会不会对这些感兴趣？如果……如果教授也能活到我现在的年龄他又是什么样子的？是不是还会透过我的眼睛来回忆妈妈卝的身影？

哈利脸上浮现了一丝苦笑，思绪被死神没好气的声音打断了。

“时间在我这里停止了。波特先生，你能不能好好考虑那三个愿望，而不是在这里琢磨我和那个恶心的蛇脸有没有什么关系，也别想你的小爱人！”死神开始后悔允诺他三个愿望了，邓布利多这个混卝蛋给他找了什么鬼主人，当初他就不应该决定邓布利多为继承者的。

死神想起了他所谓的继承者在处理好他活着时留下的烂摊子后，战战兢兢地当了一年的实习生就被一位新来亡者缠上，在他看戏的目光中万分艰辛地追了他的继承者几年，然后当着他的面带着他的继承者踏上了通往下一世的火车。

死神觉得他体会到了单身的疼，手中的镰刀也开始躁动了。

“不好意思。”

三个愿望对哈利而言是真的不多。他年少坎坷却幸有知己好友陪同一起出生入死，成年之后又因救世主这个名号被世人当成第二个邓布利多，只有在他的良师益友时他再表现出他那个年龄段该有的性卝情，后来那些人都比他早一步尾随邓布利多和西弗勒斯的脚步。他辜负了金妮对他的感情，坚守了对西弗勒斯不能言传的感情。

如果要说有什么遗憾的话，那还真是太多了。三个着实太少了。

“我希望下一世我的朋友、亲人、师长全都安然无恙，不似如今艰苦。”哈利思虑一阵之后郑重地说道。

“这个简单，没问题。”死神觉得这人有点意思，一般人都是许对自己有利的愿望，他怎么还替别人着想。他饶有兴致地打量哈利，心中思考着剩下两个愿望的去向。

“第二个愿望，我想要见见他。我想要见一见西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

西弗勒斯消失了，可哈利觉得身上还是有他的气息，温度，味道，他真的太想西弗勒斯了，夜深人静时想，空闲时想，忙碌时想，无时无刻都在想他，真的很想他。

“好。手脚快些，时间不等人，尽管你现在严格来说已经不是人了。”随着死神的话音落下，原地便没了哈利的踪影。恶趣味的死神让哈利回到了西弗勒斯在霍格沃兹上学的那个时间段，他想知道哈利是否能认出他朝思暮想的人。

这么多年过去了，死神什么都变了，不变的只剩他这幅容颜和好奇心。

真的好想把他留下来当继承者啊！死神想着，他变出了一本书到长凳上坐了下来，细细阅读，在偌大的空间里有些孤独。

哈利一睁眼便看见了自己待了一辈子的地方，所有巫师的家。

低头一看，自己苍老的手已便回了年轻时的稚卝嫩，还带着幽卝灵那种透卝视。哈利光注意到自身变化没发现有几个女孩朝着谈笑风生地向他走来，待他注意的时候已经躲闪不及了，女孩们就这样毫无异样地穿过他的身卝体。

哈利猛然一愣，随后笑了，只不过那个笑荣中掺杂的苦涩是黑巧克力又是黑咖啡般。是啊，我已经死了。

为了再次见到心上人，哈利走过了那人可能走过的地方，图书馆、魔药室、斯莱特林休息室，甚至是禁林他都绕了一圈。看见禁林内的生物出双入对，在捕食、在饮水、在依偎着自己的伴侣，哈利很羡慕它们，它们都可以找到自己的伴侣，可是他在察觉到自己的心意之前就失去了诉说的权卝利。

耳边响起了死神倒数的声音，他即将回去了。他想过他会一开始就见到西弗勒斯，陪着西弗勒斯上课，在他耳边说着他听不到的话，也想过他带着失望离开。即使已经估算了最坏的情况，但是这种时候到来的时候，失望还是超出了遗憾。他走出禁林，他愣住了。

死神在倒数，十。

他看见了西弗勒斯，在黑湖旁，黄昏的阳光洒在他身上，柔和了他的棱角，手中的书被翻到了下一页。

九。

他跑了起来，没命地跑着，路边的风景成了残影。

八。

不！再给我一些时间！哈利呐喊着，破音的话语被风带走，无人能听见。

七。

他还在跑，努力地将距离缩小。

六。

近了，近了，他与他的距离越来越近了。

五。

哈利停下了，在他的面前站立，光透过他的身躯落在了西弗勒斯的身上，一片叶子掉落，落在了西弗勒斯的头上。

四。

哈利蹲了下来，仔细地端详着未来的魔药大师脸上罕见的温柔、安详。

三。

身卝体穿过了书本，拥住了十五六岁的少年。

二。

一个无法察觉的吻落在那人唇上。

一。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普，哈利·波特爱你。”

零。

他回去了，维持着拥卝抱的姿卝势，怀中空无一物。他从一个少年变回了老人，眼睛起了雾。

“你的时间快到了。”死神看着逐渐逼近的火车，冷静地提醒着，丝毫不在乎他的前任主人心情低落。

“我最后一个愿望，西弗勒斯·斯内普永生永世可以无忧无虑似少年，未来前途不再坎坷。”在踏上火车之前，哈利吐出了这一句，他的人被阴影笼罩，消失再黑卝暗之中。眼中打滚的泪滴落在地上，发出的细微之声被脚步声掩盖了。

火车开动了，留下了死神还有一声来不及消散在空中的叹气。这个孩子留了一个大难题给他。西弗勒斯·斯内普这孩子命中坎坷，怕是要熬了六世的苦难才能换来一世安宁。他知道这个孩子的存在的时候，除了惋惜就是心疼。

“我知道你在的。帮个忙，算我欠你个人情，让他们下一世痴心不错付吧。”死神幽幽地说着，一位女性凌空出现，看向死神的视线中带了几分歉意，“人情你倒是不必欠了。他们是灵魂伴侣生生世世都要在一起的，不过是携手婚堂还是天各一别全看他们。”

他们不过皆是苦命的孩子而已。

一个愿做时空旅行者换一个虚假的拥卝抱，一个愿用一生守望。


End file.
